Save Your Heart
by maritime-dream
Summary: "Look, all I'm saying is... Come back. Just for a short time, it won't kill ya right?" The T-Communicator suddenly made a fizzing sound and turned black. / My first fanfiction, reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Bludhaven

_Hello, Fanfiction! I'm maritime-dreamer, and this is my first fanfic. I really would appreciate reviews, editing and help, since I'm very new to fanfic writing. So please, read and enjoy!_

_The team has disbanded, and every Titan is around the ages 19-21. Tokyo never happened. This is narrated through Dick's point of view. It was meant to be written in 3rd person, but his thoughts popped in way too often, ahaha..._

* * *

><p>"Well, Dick, looks like another crime-less night." I muttered to myself as I inserted the key into my apartment. With a whine of its cranky hinges, the door swung open to a dark room, forcing me to grope the wall in search of the light switch. The lights slowly flickered on after the 'click', encasing my small room with a yellow glow. I currently reside in a single-room apartment, a small bed tucked into the corner of the room and a tiny TV across from it. Other miscellaneous objects would lay strewn across my tiny room, though I cram as much stuff as I can into the wardrobe that sits next to the TV. I quickly discard my vigilante outfit and pick out a navy blue pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt to wear.<p>

It was another boring night in Bludhaven, every criminal seems to be either in jail or in a state of hibernation. I had patrolled the city for 5 straight hours, and there was absolutely nothing going on. At least last night was slightly more eventful: an amateur robber had tried to break into the local jewelry store. I made quick work of him, hauling his ass into jail before he could even say 'damn, it's Nightwing!'. I sighed, finally removing my mask with much effort and lying it on the bedside table. At least the lack of crime has given me time to tidy up my room a little. I had not even bothered to unpack anything I had brought from my previous life since I moved in, mainly tossing anything into the wardrobe until it was full. Any criminal would laugh at my sorry little apartment if they ever busted in. The floor, in my opinion, is pretty clean already, so I headed over to the wardrobe.

I knelt down in front of the wardrobe and gingerly opened the shelves, half-expecting my old clothes to jump out at me. Thankfully, nothing happened, though it did take some time to pry the overstuffed shelf out of its position. I looked down at all my old equipment, quickly being hit by a wave of nostalgia. Bird-a-rangs, my old utility belt, I had even managed to cram one of my old Robin outfits into the shelf. As I took the suit out to give it a look-over, something fell out of the pocket, hitting the carpeted floor. I setted aside my costume to pick it up, instantly recognizing my old T-Communicator. I can't help but smile, though the grin quickly dropped when I remembered my promise with Vic.

It had been three years since I had left the Teen Titans and Jump City, wanting to pursue my initial goal of becoming a solo crime-fighter. Jump City was quickly becoming quiet after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, and I heard news of Bludhaven, a crime-infested metropolitan city with no hero to protect it. Of course I was interested in this corrupted city, and I was growing tired of being referred to as just 'Batman's Sidekick'. I left my teammates, but not before being forced into promising to keep the Titans regularly updated on my life by Victor.

I gulped, wondering if the T-Communicator even worked. After all, it has been three years. I pressed the top button, expecting nothing but a blank screen. Surprisingly, the communicator buzzed a little, fuzzy grey static appearing on the screen to eventually show a 20 year old Cyborg. I smiled at the familiar face; he really didn't change a bit. What made me quickly drop my smile again, though, was his attitude. Vic didn't seem happy at all, and he regarded the screen with a sad and rather pleading expression. _Hey, Robin._ The T-Communicator greeted me in Vic's tired voice. _Or should I say Nightwing?_ A half-hearted chuckle escaped from him, though he quickly regained his morose composure. _It's been two years, and I wonder if you've even looked at these messages._ I sigh at this statement, almost apologizing to the communicator. Vic shifted slightly, looking quite uncomfortable, starting to speak again. _Starfire's_ – I twitched at her name and my focus seems to sharpen slightly – _acting really weird now, and Raven's no longer here to comfort her with 'their girl talk'._ Vic air-quoted the last two words. _She's going out, coming back late, and-_ Vic sighed, cutting off his own sentence. _Look, all I'm saying is… Come back. Just for a short time, it won't kill ya right?_ The T-Communicator suddenly made a fizzing sound and turned black, no surprise there. I sat there looking dumbly at the blank screen, Vic's words sinking into me. What was up with Starfire? Wasn't she always the good girl, the one that would always meditate with Rachel, help rebuild the T-Car with Vic and coo over Silkie with Gar? The girl who would always settle disputes between the Titans? The girl who was always by my side, her comforting hand placed on my shoulder? I sigh miserably, remembering those feelings I pushed back whenever we got too close. Attempting to shoo those emotions away, I shifted my focus onto other parts of Vic's message. Why is Rachel gone, did she leave Jump City? Was she… I shook my head, instantly dismissing that awful thought. What Vic had said had made me feel guilty; my overanalyzing mind instantly made me the cause of Starfire's behavior. I groaned when I thought about her again, mentally scolding myself and pushing away the pent up emotions to turn my attention back to the broken T-Communicator. The message was recent, and knowing Vic, there would definitely be more than just one memo from him. I stood up, the task of cleaning up my dingy little apartment being forgotten, now focused on fixing up the T-Communicator.

* * *

><p><em>And that concludes the first chapter. It's going to be a multi-chaptered story. No, I do not know how long it will be. No, it will not be updated on a regular basis, since I've got school and projects to work on. Again, I would appreciate help and reviews. And thank you for reading!<em>

_Edit:_

_Thank you for all the helpful comments so far! And yes, I know. Tenses always confuse me, and I tend to go in one direction and then suddenly change my mind. I'm sorry, and I've corrected as much as I could. Hopefully the next chapter will be better (:_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Regrets

_Hello again, here's chapter 2! Thank you very much for the reviews, and I've tried to correct my tense problem. Hopefully it's better than before :D Read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"There we go." I muttered under my breath as I screwed the last nail back into the T-Communicator. The communicator instantly flickered back on, its black screen replaced by dozens of messages from Vic. I triumphantly fist-pumped the air, feeling like I was quickly becoming an amazing technician like Vic. Recovering from my victory, I scrolled through the messages until I had hit the oldest alert, sent three years ago. I pressed the T-Communicator's button without hesitation, eagerly anticipating his message. The screen switched to Vic's face, showing a younger, more cheerful Cyborg.<p>

_Hey, Robin!_ He waved cheerfully at the communicator. _I know it's been a day since you've left, but we all miss you a lot! Starfire's been moping, but hopefully she'll get over it, especially when you send a message back to us!_ I bit my lip at this, guilt flowing back into me. Just then, a green changeling popped into the screen. _YEAH, when are you going to reply, Robin?_ Beast Boy's face filled up the entire screen, shouting his words into the communicator. _And when you do call us back, tell Victor that we can't survive on meat everyday - vegetables are good too!_ Vic's robotic hand instantly shot out from the side of the screen, pushing aside a protesting Garfield. _Sorry for that, Robin._ Vic gave the screen an apologetic smile. _Anyways, not much has happened in Jump City, just like you predicted. Wally and his girlfriend stopped by a few days ago to hang out, but in general, pretty uneventful._ Vic shrugged his shoulders. _So, yeah, send us a message, or even better, visit us!_ He flashed another cheesy smile back at the communicator and the screen turned black. Only when the message finished did I realize that my face had tensed up. I forced myself to relax, taking a few deep breaths and then proceeded to scroll down a few messages, knowing that most of them would contain the same message.

I had chosen the message that was sent two years ago, the communicator flickering again and then presenting Vic's face. He didn't look nearly as happy as the first message._ It took me a long time to track you down, bird-brain._ He growled at the communicator. _Since you never sent us a message, I took up the responsibility to flip through endless newspapers and online news to find you. It was a miracle that Yahoo! was having a slow day and decided to show an article about you on their website. No wonder every search results for Robin is old! You switched names, didn't you?_ He jabbed an accusing finger at the communicator. _Nightwing?_ He made a '_ffft_' sound of exasperation. _At least you stuck to something bird-brained._ He laughed, making me fume a little. After he regained his self-control, Vic's expression became more serious. _Well, Nightwing, Jump City is still as uneventful as always, as you can see from the other memos I sent you. Garfield and Rachel left the team,_ – Vic winced while saying that –_ so it's just Starfire and I, stuck in the T-Tower. T__hat's all for now, I'll continue to keep you updated, though God knows why I still do._ He shot the communicator one last glare and the screen went black again. I stared blankly at the communicator, not knowing what to think. My mind was already over Vic's jibes about my hero alias, thinking about how lonely it must've been for Vic and Starfire. At least I knew that Gar and Rachel were safe. I sighed, returning to my scrolling. I immediately stopped when I saw a familiar date, about a week from the last message I viewed. I hesitate, hoping that it was just a coincidence, pressing the communicator's button to view it, seeing Vic's face instantly come into view.

_So, Nightwing…_ Vic began._ Ah, screw it, I prefer calling you Robin anyway._ I rolled my eyes at his comment. _Starfire's been acting really strange lately._ He stressed the word 'really', which made me worry. _She's been coming back late, never answering my questions, and she even smells like… Alcohol._ Vic wrinkled his nose. _When I asked her where she was last night, she yelled at me! She was like 'you are not my mother!' and then ran into her room. I repeat, ran. Even you should remember that a grounded Starfire means trouble. She hasn't even been flying recently, preferring to borrow my T-Car. It's not like she's dented it or anything…_ He trailed off while his face scrunched into a frown. Well, Vic always did have an extremely soft spot for that car. _Anyway, that's the only thing that's bothering me now, and I can only hope to God that you aren't the cause of this! I've always suspected that there was something going on between you two, but I ne-_ I switched back to the list of unviewed messages, not wanting to hear Vic's list of theories about what was between Starfire and I. Now I was really worried about Starfire. Alcohol? Talking back? Not flying? These were definite signs of troubles, and if I were back with the Titans, I would've immediately spotted them with my heightened observational skills. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of Starfire again. Surprisingly, she wasn't in any of the videos, much to my disapp- There I go again, unable to cleanse my mind of her. Looks like another sleepless night for me.

What bothered me was the date Vic had sent the message. It was uncannily close to the day the newspaper published… I dropped the T-Communicator to rest my face in the palms of my hand, groaning over how stupid I was. If it really was my fault that Star was behaving so different… Great, now I'm starting to call her by that nickname again. I checked the other messages, there weren't many between the last one I viewed and the most recent message sent by Vic. Ah, why the hell not? I asked myself after a few minutes of thinking. I stood up and grabbed my phone sitting on top of the wardrobe, searching the contact list until I found my old friend. After two rings, he picked up on the other end.

"Hey, Dick! Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Wally West's upbeat and abnormally fast voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey, Wally. I just called in to ask: do you remember that time I saved your ass when you visited Bludhaven?" I asked, a smirk on my face. He seemed to have picked up the smugness in my tone, voice instantly turning a little nervous.

"Haha, yeah, I do. Why?" He asked with a gulp.

"Well, I think it's time you've returned the favor."

* * *

><p><em>And finished. So, as usual, reviews would be appreciated (:<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_Hello again, everyone! Thank you again for the reviews, I certainly hope that I can write more this week and over the break a few weeks from now. It's late, and I've probably skipped over a few mistakes in this chapter. I'm not very clear on the functions of the T-Tower, so please tell me if I make any mistakes. And no, I have no explanation on how Dick shall cross the water towards the T-Tower. Not like the TV show could either, ahaha._

_I guess I have to say that I don't own the Teen Titans? Umm... Yeah, I don't._

* * *

><p>It was around the late afternoon when I arrived in Jump City on the Redbird, dressed in civilian clothes and a helmet to shield my face. I had abandoned the R-Cycle a long time ago, the constant damage that it had taken was way too much for a motorbike, and it quickly became damaged beyond repair in Bludhaven. My outfit didn't seem to attract too much attention; the pedestrians along the streets I zoomed by barely took any notice of me.<p>

I had called Wally in to take care of the dormant Bludhaven as I visited Jump City. Even if the metropolitan city was crime-free at the moment, I couldn't risk allowing the city to once again become hero-less. Since he already did owe me a favor, Wally accepted the job without much complaint, although he did ask if he could bring his girlfriend, Jinx, along with him. I shivered, wondering what they would do inside my tiny little apartment while I was away. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind, pulling a face beneath my helmet as I did so. Well, at least I could trust the city with Wally. I had known him for a majority of my life, and I consider him one of my closest friends, despite his more playful attitude. Now I could focus on my old life, and finally find out what was happening with Starfire.

As I made my way through the city, I check up towards the horizon to see a painfully familiar sight: the T Tower. It still towered over Jump City like always, and it still shone like polished steel. Victor must have taken care of it, I knew how fond he was towards all of his creations, including the many mechanical facilities that lay within the tower. I revved up the Redbird, easily crossing the waters towards the Tower and stopping delicately near the entrance towards the garage that used to store my R-Cycle and Vic's T-Car. I took off my helmet, slapping my mask back onto its usual place on my eyes and started to walk towards the garage entrance. As I approached, I sensed no reaction from the door, so I proceeded to knock on it and call out loudly.

"Hello? Victor? Garfield? Rachel? … Starfire?" I called out the last name hesitantly. Almost instantaneously, a camera opened up from the entrance and looked up and down, scanning my body. I jumped a little in surprise, forgetting how high-tech and camera-infested the tower was. I heard a voice as the camera continued to stare at me.

"Could it be? No… Robin?" I heard Vic's voice blare out from within the door. "WHAAAT?" I winced a little at the shout he gave, jumping back even more when the door lifted open to grant me entrance into the tower. I made my way through the garage and into the main ops room, my mind flowing back with memories as a Teen Titan. As I walked through the tower, I could hear loud clomping sounds from the floor above. A huffing Victor Stone skidded into the ops room, almost colliding into me. I glanced up at him, a faint trace of a smile on my face. Like Wally, Vic didn't really change at all. His body was still composed of the same cybernetic material that shone a light blue, his mechanical left eye wide and blatantly staring at me. He did still have a few inches over me, but at least he didn't tower over me like before. I raise my hand in a little wave.

"Hey, Vi-" I was cut off when the half-cyborg gathered me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Robin, you're back, after all these years!" Victor shouted in joy, never breaking the bear hug.

"Can't… breath…" I gasped, causing him to immediately release me. Vic gave me an apologetic smile, though the excitement never left his face.

I clear my throat and smooth out my civilian clothes. "Hey, Vic." I finally completed my sentence, earning a girlish squeal from him.

"Dude, we haven't seen you in like, forever!" He burst out. I was about to say that I was only gone for three years, but stopped mid-sentence when the excitement seemed to drain away from him. "What made you come back, anyways?" He asked in a mildly suspicious tone, eyes raking over me as if he expected me to get on my knees and beg for money.

"Well, for starters, I found this." I dug around my pockets to drag out the fixed T-Communicator, all messages checked. Vic's eyes widened a bit, reaching out to take it from me.

"Found this?" He echoed. "What, has it been lost or something?" I sheepishly scratched my neck, and then began to remove my clothes. I was much more comfortable in my Nightwing suit that lay beneath them, anyways. Vic's eyes widened when I started to take off the stiff jeans I had thrown on top of my suit.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" He asked in alarm, backing away a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got my suit underneath it. You know I never liked wearing civvies." I explained as I stepped out of my jeans to finally expose my Nightwing suit. Vic had shielded his eyes the entire time, making me tap my foot in impatience when the civilian clothes were long gone. "Uh, I'm done now." I spoke up, making him uncover his eyes.

"So," He started, trying to bring us back to the previous subject of the communicator. "Did you lose the communicator?"

"Uhhh, not exactly. More along the lines of… Buried? Under a pile of stuff?" This earned me a disapproving look from Vic. Well, it's not like I had a reputation for being freakishly clean or anything. My old room in the tower was _crammed_ with papers and broken weapons waiting to be fixed. In fact, I would've said that my current apartment is ten times cleaner than my old room.

"I guess you saw the messages, huh?" Vic asked in an even tone, flopping down onto the semi-circular sofa that faced the gigantic TV.

"Yup, every last one of them." I replied, settling down onto the seat next to him. "And I heard about Starfire and her… Behavior?" I really didn't want to jump to that topic so quickly, but I couldn't bear to be kept in the dark any longer. Vic gave me a long stare, then sighed.

"Well, I guess I didn't talk about it much, didn't I?" He began, and then continued without waiting for a reply. "Ever since two years ago, Starfire's been acting out of hand. She doesn't listen, she always reeks of either alcohol or cheap perfume, and she always sneaks back into the tower in the dead of the night. Starfire's changed, Robin..." He trailed off, making me shift uncomfortably when he used my old name again.

"Well, did you do anything to stop her?" I asked, attempting to break the awkward silence that surrounded us.

"I did plant a tracking device on her…" He admitted guiltily, earning a look of indignation from me. Surely Star had her reasons, right? Surely, Vic could've just resorted to more candid tactics, instead of snooping around her and planting tracking devices? He held up his hands in surrender. "Look, Robin, we all knew that you had… Or even _still_ have a soft spot for Starfire. But like I said, she's not the same friendly and naïve Tamaranean that crash-landed onto our city years ago." I didn't say anything, but a slight look of annoyance still lingered in my eyes. "I managed to track her down, but I don't think the results would make you happy." He mumbled, looking down at his cybernetic feet.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not trying to think of the obvious answer. Vic sucked in his breath.

"I think it would be better for you to find out for yourself, right?" He asked, returning to his cheerful self and slapping me on my back. I shot him my best 'Batman-glare', earning an innocent grin from Vic. I would've interrogated an answer out of Vic, but the sooner I got to Star, maybe the less restless I would become.

"Alright, where is she?" I instantly start looking around the ops room, as if expecting her to come floating out from a corner. Vic raised his arm and flicked open a switch, checking his communicator for something.

"According to my sensors, she's aaaat… 34 Star Road, you know, the downtown area." I nod my thanks to him, spinning around to get my Redbird and set off towards the address. I was stopped by an arm that shot out from behind and grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me back around to face Vic with a smug grin on his face.

"Wait a minute, boy blunder." He said, making me narrow my eyes at him. How could they remember all these ridiculous nicknames? Vic disappeared for a quick minute, running towards his room. I could hear distinct clattering sounds and things being thrown around, and before I could do anything, he was back. Vic held brightly colored clothing, the smug grin on his face never leaving. "You gotta wear this." He said, handing it to me.

I looked down at the cloth, instantly recognizing my old Robin costume.

"What? No!" I pushed his hands away, only to have them shove into my arms.

"Come on, Robin! She's at a costume party! You'll be recognized inside your Nightwing costume."

"Yeah, what makes you think that I won't be recognized inside my Robin costume?" I shot back.

"For starters, you've grown. You're not that scrawny little shrimp anymore." He began, and I swear my eyes began to twitch at that comment. "I've also tweaked it a little, so it doesn't really resemble your original design!" Vic finished proudly. I glared up at him. "Well, there's nothing else in this tower, and if you want to go through Jump City flaunting that silly Nightwing costume of yours, be my guest!" He began to walk away, though after a moment's hesitation, I pounced and grabbed the costume from his hands.

"Fine, I'll wear it." I growled, making him shoot me a triumphant grin.

* * *

><p><em>And ta-da! Another chapter done, and we're nearing Dick's reunion with Starfire! <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Bottled Up

_Hey everyone! I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating! My homework and personal life has made it very difficult for me to just settle down for a few minutes and write, but I promise I'll try to update more often! This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but I will be aiming to write this much per chapter from now on._

_And I'd like to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed so far, and hug all of you for all the positive feedback. I'm really sorry, cliffhangers are what I'm good at! D: _

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the address Victor had given me, I was appalled. It was brightly lit with neon pink, green and blue lines that snaked across the entire entrance and gave it a psychedelic glow. A sign, situated on top of two large glass doors, lit up with painfully bright pink lights, read 'Club Fever'. In front of the two glass doors was brawny-looking guy, sporting a black tanktop, ripped jeans and sunglasses, even though the moon was already up. Propped up next to him was a sign. 'Costume party, dress up sexy!' was drawn on with glow-in-the-dark chalk.<p>

"A night club?" I wondered out loud, astounded. I had been trying to deny it before, but it was pretty obvious that Starfire was clubbing. I parked my motorcycle, stepping off it and approaching the beefy bouncer. The man eyed me critically, and judging by the lack of surprise on his face, did not recognize me.

"You're here early, buddy. Most folks don't come here until 10." He said in a stony tone. Well, I didn't expect Starfire to be hanging around here, and it's not my fault you guys love partying until 4 AM in the morning. I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I can wait." I replied. The bouncer gave me an incredulous look. I admit, I did probably look like an idiot, standing outside a nightclub at 7 in the night, dressed in a brightly colored Robin outfit. Despite this, he merely shrugged and held out his hand.

"Ten bucks to enter." The bouncer held out his hand expectantly. I grumbled at the insanely high charge, reaching into my pocket and fishing out the cover charge to hand over. He took the money from my outstretched hand and stepped aside from the glass doors, allowing me to enter.

Club Fever was practically desolate when I entered, asides from a lone bartender standing behind a brightly lit counter. A majority of the room was dark, although neon lights identical to the ones outside lined the chairs and counter, providing the room with a blue-green glow. A dance floor was stationed in the middle of the large room, brightly lit with pink flashing lights. Thankfully, the club didn't have its music blaring out yet, though I knew that a few hours from now, I could say good-bye to my hearing.

I sauntered over to the barstool, planting myself on it and leaning against the barstool. The bartender, who had been ignoring me up until then, wiped the area of the counter near me.

"You're here awfully early." He noted. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I guessed that I would be hearing that comment a lot today.

"Yeah, I just like to beat the crowd." I lied. The bartender shrugged and picked up an empty beer glass to wipe down.

"Suit yourself." He mumbled.

As a vigilante, I was accustomed to waiting for hours without even moving a muscle. Hours passed, and I was as still as a statue. At last, around 10, just like the bouncer said, people began filing in. Club music blared out from the speakers above, and a few clubbers were already drunk. A guy that had been sitting next to me took another gulp of beer, even though he was visibly intoxicated.

"Hey buddy, why don'tcha have a drink?" The guy turned to me, his speech slurred from alcohol. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm waiting for someone." I replied, trying to inch away from him. He cocked his head to one side, interest piqued.

"Oh? I been around this place for a long time, who ya lookin' for?" I hesitated, unwilling to share information about Star with a stranger. But then again, if this guy did skulk around here for some time, he would probably know about her.

"I'm looking for… An auburn haired girl." I started. My memory seemed to have retained a perfect image of how she looked like when I last saw her, and I had no trouble recounting even the tiniest of details. "She has long hair, green eyes and orange, tan skin." The guy took a minute to process this information, but my description seemed to have gotten through the alcohol.

"Oh yeah! You gotta be describing Starfire, the Titan!" He slammed his fist down on the counter in triumph. "Very sexy girl, you her latest squeeze or somethin'?"

"Squeeze?" I stared at him dumbly.

"Yeah, she's a real vixen. Always charms some guy and then brings 'em home." He winked at this. "She never picked me, but everyone gets enough information on how she's like in bed. You got a wide range here." He began listing off horrible things I didn't even want to know about. "Screamer, moaner, submissive, dominant. But they all say the same. She's _greaaat_." He grinned dopily, and I could barely restrain the urge to shout at him and tell him about how wrong he was. Questions flooded into my mind. Was this really the Starfire that I knew? How much had changed since I left? And mainly… Was I really the cause of her sudden strange behavior? I tried to push the questions and unsettling thoughts back, quietly thanking the drunken guy for the information he had given me.

"Good luck with her, buddy!" He laughed and slapped me on my back, making me wince a little. "Lookee here, she just came in!" He nodded in the direction of the entrance. Sure enough, when I turned my attention towards the doors, I saw her.

She was in the middle of a gaggle of girls, chatting happily with the nearest girl. Her long, straight and red hair was neatly combed and let down, reaching her elbows. Her emerald eyes shone in the dark room, two sparkling green orbs. She wore a small, pure black cocktail dress with a matching black cat-ear headband adorned on her head. The dress hugged her orange skin tightly, exposing her slender and curvy figure. Her gang was loud, their combined giggles and chattering was almost as loud as the music that filled the entire room.

"Star." I breathed, completely taken aback by her appearance. She was still the prettiest, most attractive girl I had ever met, but something about her was off. Maybe it was the gang of rather shallow-looking girls that surrounded her. Maybe it was the overly exposing and immodest dress that she wore. Maybe it was the fact that she remained grounded the entire time, never floating into the air, even when she laughed with her shallow friends.

As if she had heard me, which was impossible with the terrible music surrounding us, Starfire's head jerked up to meet my masked eyes. Could she recognize me? I could only stare back at her green eyes. Her smile dropped and she immediately stiffened. Ah crap, she probably recognized me. Starfire said something to the nearest girl in her gang and immediately backed out, running out of the club. The remaining gang exchanged quizzical looks, but they quickly shrugged and continued their high-pitched laughing.

I immediately jumped out of my seat, pushing past the sea of people and eventually made it to the exit. I pushed open the glass door, running past the bouncer.

"Going so soon, eh?" I could hear him say in a monotone voice. I ignored his comment, dashing past a line of cars that had parked along the curb. Starfire was only a few feet away from me, but she never looked back.

"Starfire!" I called out. Eventually, I made it to her, slowing down to a walking pace. Now that I had a good look at her, I could tell that the years had been kind to me. I was at least taller than her now, even if it was by a mere inch or two. "Hello, Starfire… Long time no see?" I tried to coax a few words out of her. She refused to meet my eyes, instead staring out at the path ahead of us.

"Please, I wish to be alone." After all these years, her voice retained its soft and feminine tone, but the pain seemed to have made her lose the joyful ring it used to have. "I do not wish to speak with you."

"Yeah, I can see that." I suppressed the dry edge in my voice. "I'm… Visiting Jump City, Bludhaven's been a bit quiet lately." I said conversationally, but she didn't respond, instead speeding up her pace. I easily matched it, my eyes still on her. "Please Star, it's been three years, why won't you talk to me?" I pleaded. Something in Starfire seemed to snap, her eyes starting to glow dangerously as she rounded on me.

"_Talk_?" She repeated. "Talk, as in talk about how you never fulfilled your promise to respond to our messages? Talk, as in talk about how much has changed, and it is your entire fault? And shall we also talk about why you decided to visit us now, instead of one, two years ago?" Starfire inched closer to me with every word she spat out, pointing a finger at me in an accusing manner. "You, Robin, are as they say, an idiot, and the reason for my suffering! I do not wish to speak with you!" We were nose to nose now, although her eyes slowly began to lose their glow after she was done with her screaming, though they remained angry and narrow.

"Star, whatever it was, I'm sor-" I began, but was cut off by her.

"No, you are not sorry." She snapped, starting her finger-jabbing again. "You cannot possibly expect to appear in Jump City one day, apologize for what you did, and expect forgiveness!" Her shouting was quickly drawing attention, and we were so close together, and the feelings I had bottled up inside were near bursting point…

So I did it. I did something my younger, teenage self would have shunned; I did something that I never thought that I would've had the guts to do. I closed the distance between us, cupped my hands around her face, pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. Of course she was surprised by my sudden action, suddenly shutting up and stiffening. The kiss only lasted for a moment, ending with her pushing me off.

When I opened my eyes again, I was surprised with what I saw. She was floating. Her feet were only a few inches off the ground, but she was floating. Even Starfire seemed astonished by this, gazing down in wonder. It only lasted for a second though, and she quickly dropped back down to the ground, glaring at me the entire time.

"You… You _clorbag_!" She screeched, venom behind her every word. I still didn't know what clorbag meant, but the word hurt me nevertheless. "It is wrong to cheat on your mate!" Star started ranting about adultery and infidelity, throwing her arms wildly around in the air.

"Wait a minute, my mate? Star, what the hell are you talking about?" I was thoroughly confused by her words; did she somehow read a false news article about me? There were an awful lot floating around on the internet… Starfire looked back up at me, her eyes still burning with hate.

"Barbara Gordon? Your girlfriend, something we were not?" She said bitterly. I blinked once, then instantly understood everything. Star's strange behavior and her resentment towards me… All because of that?

"Star, you've got it all wrong." I said quietly, attempting to calm her down. She narrowed her eyes.

"How so?" I drew a deep breath.

"Babs and I, we weren't together." The look of hatred visibly died down in her eyes, but she remained stiff. "We were just friends, and she visited me often when I was in Bludhaven. A lot of people thought we were dating, and the press had a field day with this. But we're not together, Star."

"So she is not your girlfriend?" Star asked slowly. I shook my head.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." I echoed. "I've never had one."

Starfire digested the new information slowly, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground. Eventually, she nodded and resumed swiftly pacing along the sidewalk.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked, jogging a little to catch up to her. She looked over her shoulder to give me an unreadable gaze, then stopped at her destination: The T-Car. What Vic had told me really was true; she was unable to fly.

"Please, Robin, I wish to be left alone." She said sadly, stepping into the car and slamming the door shut in front of me. My shoulders slumped in defeat and sudden fatigue as she drove the car off, hopefully back to the tower.

"Well, that went wonderfully." I muttered dryly, starting my long walk back to my motorcycle.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I'm not very happy with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. No worries, it'll come up soon, I already have a good idea on what'll take place. To answer a few questions in your head, yes, [ <strong>spoiler alert<strong> ] BB and Raven will soon make their appearance. To everyone who has remained subscribed to this story despite my long hiatus, thank you very much! I'll try to update more often from now on._

_Hey, I'm also thinking about starting another multi-chaptered story, a high-school AU story. No worries, I won't bother too much about cliques and all that, but I was just wondering about it... Can I have your thoughts on it? :D_


	5. Chapter 5: The Whole Team's Here

_Thanks again guys for the positive and constant reviews! They've been really helpful (: Surprised by Starfire? Haha, then I guess I got the reaction I wanted! And to reply to one review: I've always picture Starfire as a more confident person, unwilling to bend to the general populous' idea of what she should be. I never really thought of her speaking fluently, only because she preferred to fight and defend her friends instead of taking time to learn how to speak properly. Her method of speech is also an interesting challenge, and something that makes her seem more endearing to me and probably the characters also. So no, I won't write her speaking all fancy and stuff, I'll be writing as herself, as plain ol' Star (:_

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a booming laughter, most likely from Victor. I shot up, confused by my surroundings. Then the memories quickly flooded back. Returning to Jump City, meeting up with Vic again, and my not-so-great reunion with Starfire. When I returned to the tower last night, Vic had 'graciously' allowed me to stay in my old room. Nothing had been touched ever since I left, a pile of paperwork still crammed on my tiny desk and my left over weapons still decorated the walls. I guess nobody really did bother to enter my room, which wasn't really surprising. I had taken what was important to me when I left, mainly my belongings from my past life with Batman and my parents, so there wasn't anything interesting left inside my room to scavenge around in search of.<p>

It took me only a few minutes to shower and change into my Nightwing uniform and make my way towards the main ops room. It was surprising how much of the tower I remembered. Nothing much changed, well, knowing Victor, he was sure to have installed more hidden rooms for his own enjoyment.

"I'm glad that I brought my emergency supply of tofu." A dry voice made me jerk my head up as I headed towards the main ops. Was it…? No, it couldn't be. I quickened my pace, walking in on Vic in a full blown argument with… _Beast Boy_?

Garfield and Rachel were seated by the kitchen counter, side by side, while Victor leaned over the table and yelled at Gar for his refusal to eat good meat. Nobody had noticed me yet, Rachel rolling her eyes and observing the argument between Gar and Vic silently as the two began the familiar bickering that I had to put up with years ago.

"I will not have that disgusting food in my Tower!" He shouted while Gar dumped a large amount of the whitish tofu onto a plate.

"That is _so_ not how you treat guests, dude." Gar replied simply and stuck his tongue out childishly at Vic, which only aggravated him.

As if she felt my presence, Rachel's eyes shifted to me, looking at me over her shoulder and giving a surprisingly warm smile.

"Robin, it's good to see you again." She said, alerting the others of my arrival. Vic and Gar immediately abandoned their argument and looked over at me, Gar's eyes doubling in size as he leapt up from his seat to grasp my hand and shake them with speed that reminded me of Wally, much like the first time we had met.

"Duuude, Robin, you got taller!" Gar said in an excited voice.

"Seriously, Gar, after three years of not seeing each other, the first thing you tell him is 'you've gotten taller'?" Rachel droned, looking very unimpressed with him.

Like Vic and Starfire, Garfield and Rachel didn't change much in three years. Gar's skin and eyes were still as green as grass, his elongated canines poking out from his mouth. His hair remained its short, choppy form, exposing his long ears. Even his outfit didn't change, at least he never thought of wearing a mask again. The only change I could see was his growth and his muscles that were beginning to show, giving him a much more built appearance when compared to his lanky form a few years back. When he stood in front of me, an idiotic beam on his face, he was only a few inches shorter than me.

Rachel's skin had remained pale and grey, covered by her cloak. She had replaced her swimsuit-like outfit with a dark purple dress that matched her cloak that had been pulled down to reveal her face. Rachel had allowed her purple hair to grow a little longer, barely reaching past her shoulders.

"I prefer being called Nightwing now, Gar." I said, though I couldn't keep a smile off my face. It was, to put in simple words, nice to see the entire team again, even if a lot of things had happened during my absence.

Gar simply shrugged nonchalantly, trotting back to sit beside Rachel. "I've called you Robin for two years, I'm not gonna change that habit now." I rolled my eyes beneath my mask. Just like what Vic told me. I guess I had to get used to being called Robin from now on, since I had refused to reveal my real name from them while I was still on the team.

"Breakfast's ready!" Victor's voice boomed as he dished out plates to Rachel and I. Gar only gave Vic a glare as he stabbed a fork into a glob of tofu that was set in front of him. "Eggs and ham, a classic breakfast!" Vic continued on proudly, ignoring Gar's scowl.

"So, what made you guys come back?" I asked Rachel and Gar as we started to eat.

"Vic called us, of course! Said you finally responded to the messages and decided to pay Jump City a visit, so of course we had to come down and check it out ourselves." Gar grinned.

"We?" I repeated, blinking once in surprise. Gar gave me a '_you didn't know?_' stare.

"Uh, yeah, Rachel and I kind of live with each other now." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Rachel's pale face turn a light shade of pink at this, lowering her gaze to her food and acted as if it was the most fascinating thing she had seen. I quite taken aback by this, choosing to remain quiet. I mean, sure, Gar and Rachel were dating a year before I had left, but I had always assumed that their relationship would've been much slower.

"They're really growing up, aren't they, Robin?" Vic smiled broadly and slapped Gar a little too heartily on the back. This only earned him a deathly glare from Rachel, forcing Vic into silence. I guessed that this was quite a delicate topic to her, so I decided to not pursue the subject.

Also sensing how touchy Rachel would be on the issue, Vic chose to turn his interests to a roll of newspaper that sat by the kitchen counter, picking it up and unraveling it. His face paled when he saw the cover page. When Gar noticed the look on his face, he leaned over in an attempt to look over Vic's shoulder.

"What?" He asked. "Did they decide to stop making Super Monkey sequels?" Vic rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, grass stain, do you read anything asides from video game titles?" Before Gar could give him an indignant reply, Vic tossed the newspaper back onto the kitchen counter for all of us to see.

On the cover page, in bold letters, read: "_Nightwing in Jump City?_" Below the header, a picture of my bike was presented in black and white. My jaw dropped open as I quickly scanned the article, silently sighing in relief when the press didn't mention exactly _where_ the bike was found.

"Ah, crap." I nonetheless muttered. My cover was blown, would that spark off any crimes back in Bludhaven? I pushed those thoughts away. Wally was a good vigilante, and with all the major villains behind bars, there much more of a risk in committing crime.

"What were you doing out in the city anyways? I thought you'd just hide in the tower." Rachel asked, her collected gaze betraying no emotions. Because of her empath abilities, I decided against lying, since that would only make my actions more suspicious.

"Vic told me about Star and her behavior lately, and I just had to… Inspect it myself." I said simply, not going on to tell actual results of the 'investigation'.

"And how was it?" Gar piped up curiously.

I was about to give a reluctant reply, but everyone's attention in the room instantly turned their head towards the corridor when Starfire walked into the room, donned in the same purple outfit she had worn years ago that exposed her tan skin. I guess she didn't really bother to change the outfit because of its convenience. After all, it allowed her to absorb more sunlight during the day.

Her eyes significantly brightened when she saw Gar and Rachel, rushing over to the seated Rachel to deliver a bone-crushing hug.

"Why didn't I get that reception?" I muttered as I watched her squeeze the life out of Rachel, releasing her friend after a full twenty seconds and proceeding on to giving Gar a quick hug.

"Friends, it is good to see you again!" She said with a beam, ignoring my presence the entire time. Gar returned her smile with an equally cheerful grin.

"Long time no see, Star!" He said as Rachel recovered from her ambush.

"Y-yeah, I'm guessing that you grew stronger while we were gone?" She gave Star a friendly smile.

"Oh, yes, I have spent many days in the gym, though it was mainly to relieve myself from... Stress." She replied, shooting me a quick but dirty look. Hey, at least I finally got a bit of attention from her.

"You don't know how much I spent on building new equipment that could sustain her!" Vic chimed in merrily, though I detected a darker undertone in his voice. Starfire laughed along with the others, I even managed to crack a smile. Not due to the lame jokes that were being tossed around at the moment, but to the feeling of… Being together with the others. I had always thought of myself as a more independent hero, not someone that has to remain tied down to a team, one of the reasons why I decided to leave Batman. I shrugged the thoughts away and returned to the conversation between the excited Starfire and her two friends.

"So you and Rachel are still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Starfire asked with a look of delight on her face. Garfield nodded, unable to hide a proud grin.

"Yeah, we're living together now!" He blurted out, causing Rachel to flush again.

"You really lack tact." She muttered, making Gar send her an apologetic smile and gently squeeze her hand. Despite this, Starfire squealed in excitement, obviously happy with her two friends.

"We must have a celebration for this, Rachel!" She gushed, giving her two friends a pleading look. Gar and Rachel stared back at her in surprise. Gar was only snapped back into reality when Vic gave him a meaningful slap on the head.

"Uhh… Sure, Star. If you think it's important…" He started, but Starfire only clapped her hands in excitement and dashed back to her room, presumably to start planning for the party already. As soon as she was gone, the cheerfulness in the air died down, all three of us turning our gazes to Vic.

"Dude, I don't know what's the problem with her. She seems fine." Gar said in a confused voice. Vic could only shake his head.

"Nah, she's only fine because you guys are back." He sighed. "You guys all read the messages I sent over the communicator. Star's not the same." Rachel nodded.

"Her emotions were in a disarray when she walked in. I always thought that she was the clearest to read, out of all of us, but now…" It was Rachel's turn to sigh. "I could only pick up definite and clear emotions when she saw us, but she briefly felt a rush of feelings when she saw you." Rachel looked in my direction. Vic and Gar also turning their attention to me, gazing at me with a hint of curiosity.

"What? How did she feel when saw me?" I asked, clearly bewildered. All I knew was that I hoped that it wasn't hatred…

"Seriously, Robin, you expect me to just divulge information? Like I would tell _you_." Rachel replied with a smirk on her face as she raised a mug of hot tea to her lips. I shot her an irritated look.

"I have completed a plan for our celebration!" Starfire called as she rushed back into the room, causing all of us to turn our attention to her. She held a notepad in one hand, a series of doodles scribbled all over the sheet of paper.

Suddenly, the red light on the wall of the main ops room began flashing as loud sirens blared within the tower. Vic only gave the alarm a mildly surprised look. Gar sprang into action, his tofu long forgotten. Rachel calmly slipped down, walking alongside Gar in a much more composed demeanor towards the exit.

"Well, that's odd. We haven't had a serious crime in weeks." He said, and then looked over at me. "You coming?" I thought about it for a moment, the shrugged.

"Why not?" I said. After all, the newspaper already told the entire city about my arrival, and I couldn't give up the chance to fight along the old team again. As we rushed out of the room, Garfield had a wide grin on his face.

"Dudes, this is going to be _just_ like the old times!" He cheered as we exited the Tower.

* * *

><p><em>So yay, Beast Boy and Raven are back, and there's something terrorizing the town! I'm not going to disclose information about where they live, since I myself haven't figured it out : I tried researching what Beast Boy would be called, but because he's quite popular, he has many different aliases, including one where his backstory doesn't involve TT at all. Most stories I see after TT are only a few years, and BB retains his original superhero name. So I guess he'll remain as Beast Boy throughout this story, unless I come up with a more definite answer._

_Anyways, read and review, like always! To tell the truth, I submit these stories before I go to bed, and always feel completely psyched. The first thing I do is check FF whenever I wake up the next morning, haha. Oh, and by the way, Save Your Heart has reached 1,000 hits! Wow, thanks a lot, guys! I'm really grateful, I honestly didn't expect such a reaction from publishing this story (:_


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner at 6?

_Wow, this was _really _overdue, I'm so sorry! School and work has overtaken me, but now that I'm on holiday, I'll be able to crank out a few more chapters! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I finally pulled myself together and wrote up another chapter. Ehehe. Hopefully I'll be more active next time, but I can really make no promises, and expect long periods where I don't post anything at all ):_

_But guys, thanks for the continued support and ratings during my period of non-writingness. Gah. I'm really low on creativity, aren't I. I think I'll stick to Beast Boy's current alias, maybe have him change it in the middle of the story. Please, read on, it's time for a fight scene that I really stink at thinking up of!_

* * *

><p>"So, whaddya guys think is terrorizing Jump City today?" Garfield asked, his green face lit up with excitement as we rushed into the T-Car.<p>

Just like before, Gar had called shotgun, while Victor sat in the driver's seat of his his beloved car. Starfire, Rachel, and I all piled into the back seat, with Rachel in the middle to separate Starfire and I. Which was quite predictable, really.

"I hope it's some new monster who's really in need of a good ass-whooping!" Vic said with a grin, obviously thrilled at the thought of finally being able to fight some crime.

"Perhaps it is one of our old enemies, like Cinderblock!" Starfire chimed in with equal enthusiasm as the T-Car rolled out of the garage.

While the three animatedly discussed potential villains, Rachel and I only sat quietly in the car, listening and laughing along with them.

"It's like nothing's ever changed." Rachel said, although I was the only one who heard her. I could only shrug and nod in agreement. "Makes me kind of miss the old team…"

My reply was interrupted by a surprised squeal from Garfield.

"KITTEN?" He hollered as Vic slammed the brakes on the T-Car. Surprised, I opened the car doors and leapt out to take a good look, shortly followed by the others.

Flying in the air right above us, was Kathryn Walker, one of the most psychopathic girls I had ever known, also the daughter of Killer Moth. She was riding a large moth that resembled the mutated creations of Killer Moth, but with more 'dangerous upgrades'. The moth was significantly larger than those of Killer Moth's even larger than Silkie after his metamorphosis. It had a line of sharp, white teeth, and angry, bloodred eyes. Kitten perched on top of this creature, clothed in quite ordinary and civilian clothes, entirely pink, of course. She had grown her blond hair past her shoulders, topping it off with a baby pink headband. Kitten had in her hand her orange plasma whip, used to tame and direct the monster moth. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth spread into a nasty smile when she saw us.

"Why, hello, Robbi-poo!" Kitten cooed from above us, waving her free hand at me.

"Ugh, why can't anyone just call me Nightwing around here?" I groaned. Vic and Gar chuckled deviously.

"So, I was reading the newspaper today, and I just saw the _funniest_ thing! My heroic Robbi, back in town!" Kitten continued, ignoring my comment. "And I just thought that it would be really nice for us old lovers to have another date, and maybe rekindle our spark."

"This girl reads the newspaper?" A gobsmacked Vic blurted out.

"Anyways, would you, Robbi-poo, care to take me out to dinner, say, at 6 tonight? I know this lovely little restaurant, you'll be paying, of course…" All of us just stared at her while she listed off her favorite foods.

"Dude, this girl's a psycho." Gar whispered, making Kitten snap.

"I heard that, you little green freak!" She snarled, then regained her composure.

"So, dinner tonight?" She smiled at me with mock sincerity.

"You must be joking." I said in a dead serious tone, tossing a well-aimed birdarang I had taken from a stash in my room at the moth. It connected with the monster, smashing right into its head and causing it to roar and rear up in anger.

"Well then, I guess I should just continue destroying the city until I hear a yes!" Kitten screeched, lashing her whip at her moth. With another roar, the beast took off, smashing into buildings and terrorizing the people of Jump City.

"Dude, is she destroying Jump City to get a date with you?" Gar asked as we took off in pursuit of Kitten. "That chick is really off her rocker, I think we should toss her into an asylum or something after we catch her."

"Kitten and her moth are too high up, Rachel and I shall lift Robin and Victor up in order to fight." Starfire interjected, reaching down to pick up Vic while Gar nodded and turned into his customary pterodactyl.

Rachel gave me an odd look as she encased me in a black bubble. "Funny, I thought that she always used to pick you up during a battle." She commented.

"Just. Less talk. More beating up the giant moth that's destroying Jump City." I said, trying to ignore her little smirk.

Once up in the air, Starfire and Victor had a clear shot of Kitten's moth, while Gar flew in circles around its head in an attempt to anger and confuse it.

"Rachel, drop me off on the moth, and I'll take down Kitten!" I called. Rachel nodded and shot out her hand, casting the black bubble out towards the moth. Kitten looked behind her back and saw it coming and whipped her moth again in an effort to speed it up.

"Come on, you can go faster, you little slime bag!" Kitten shrieked, though all of her effort was in vain.

Rachel had effortlessly maneuvered the bubble that held me, allowing it to over directly above the moth and making it disappear. Once it vanished, I dropped lightly onto its back, a startled and cornered Kitten snarling in frustration and readying her whip. She lashed it out at me, the orange whip making a horrible cracking sound as it landed. Thankfully, I was able to dodge the attack, throwing another birdarang at her in an attempt to dislodge the whip, landing right on the target. Kitten let out a yelp of pain and instinctively dropped her whip, allowing time for Garfield the pterodactyl to swoop down and scoop it up in his beak, flying off with the dangerous weapon. He let out a squawk of triumph, while Starfire flew in and safely dropped Vic onto the moth, shortly alighting down next to him.

"Give it up, Kitten! You're surrounded, and there's no way out!" I yelled.

"Oh, really?" Kitten snickered and suddenly took a step back to cling onto the moth's feathery antennas. She lifted her foot, strapped to a pair of dangerously sharp looking stilettos, and stopped as hard as she could onto her moth.

The moth let out a squeal of pain, arching its back and writhing in midair, causing everyone on board, except for Kitten, to fall off.

Gar let out a squawk of surprise and concern, swooping in to scoop up Vic, although the cyborg seemed to be too heavy for Gar to handle. Rachel saw his struggle and casted out another black bubble to encase Vic.

Meanwhile, Starfire had quickly regained her balance, stopping to hover in midair while I continued to drop, flailing and yelling in an extremely ungraceful fashion. Instinctively, she shot down towards me, arms outstretched. Her hands hooked underneath my arms, hoisting me upwards. I let out a loud sigh of relief, looking sheepishly up at her. Her green eyes betrayed nothing as she stared down at me.

"Uhm… Thanks." I said as she began to fly back towards Kitten and her moth. "Just like the old times, huh?" I asked when she gave me no reply. Starfire's eyes shot back down to me, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a very small smile.

Ever since I came back, Starfire had never given me a smile. It really caught me off guard, and reminded me of how much I missed her grins, her giggles and her laughs. Before I could say anything, Starfire had dropped me back onto the moth and landed next to me. Kitten growled, readying another stomp on the moth. Before she could do so, Star had already flown up to the blond, glaring at her with furious green eyes.

"You treat your pets with much cruelty, Kitten." Starfire said quietly. I blinked in surprise at how much Kitten's treatment of the moth had affected Star, then realized her connection with moths, especially the creations of Killer Moth. She was the caretaker of Silkie, the mutant worm that she and Gar had adopted shortly after Killer Moth's arrest.

Kitten only scoffed at Starfire's statement. "These things aren't even pets, they're brainless spawns of daddy's experiments." She let out a shrill laugh. "Just pawns and minions for me, really." Starfire growled and shot a leg out at Kitten with lightning fast speed, knocking over the blond and causing her fall onto her stomach.

"Hey, no fair!" Kitten whined as Starfire swiftly proceeded to plant a knee on the fallen Kitten to hold her down.

"WOOOO, good job, Starfire! That's my girl!" Vic cheered as he and Rachel alighted onto the moth, the black bubble that contained him quickly disappearing.

"Good karate skills back there." Rachel said with a smile. Gar merely hovered around them, squawking his congratulations and flapping his wings. Starfire grinned and looked over to me. I could only smile and give her a thumbs-up, although that was enough to make her grin wider as she pulled up Kitten and proceeded to hand her over to Vic as he put her hands behind her back and bound them together with handcuffs.

"I knew these would come in handy!" Vic said.

"Hey, no fair, I wanna do it!" Gar cried out as he transformed back into his humanoid form. "Uncuff her and let me try it. Duuude, I never got to handcuff villains, never! Pleaaaase!"

"This ain't a game, grass stain! You get to do it next time!" Vic hollered back, although he was met with a barrage of Gar's whines.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaaase, I'll never force you to eat my tofu again, I _promise_!"

"Yup, just like old times." Rachel said with a smug smile, crossing her arms and watching as Vic and Gar began another one of their bickering sessions.

* * *

><p>Taking down Kitten was relatively easy, and once a psycho was no longer controlling it, the moth was also quite easy to navigate. It obediently led us to the nearby jail, allowing us to deposit a raging Kitten and later flying off after we set it free. After Gar's made-up-on-the-spot parting ritual, of course.<p>

During the walk back to the T-Car, Gar and Vic were discussing the possibilities of new villain springing up in excited but hush tones, while Rachel merely walked alongside them, rolling her eyes with each crazy suggestion.

That left Starfire and I in the back, the awkward silence between us settling back. I cleared my throat in order to break it, catching up to walk alongside her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say… Thanks, again, back there, for saving me." I said, seeing her blink her jade green eyes in curiosity.

"You are… Welcome, Robin." She said, giving me another small smile and trotting ahead to join in the 'who's our next bad guy' brainstorm.

I sighed. At least she kind of forgave me, at least enough to talk to me again. Well, it was a promising start.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, is Starfire going to finally forgive our Boy Blunder? Read and review, as usual! Again, thanks for the continued support, I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to write up more chapters and introduce more old villains!<em>


End file.
